


When He Still Walked on Scadrial / 斯卡铎瑞尔神未眠

by Wynefire



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, 诡秘之主 - 爱潜水的乌贼 | Lord of the Mysteries - Cuttlefish that Loves Diving
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-Canon, Set after The Bands of Mourning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: 阿蒙星际旅行到斯卡铎瑞尔时，听闻了熟悉的传说。两部奇幻小说《迷雾之子》与《诡秘之主》的Crossover，设定在《悲悼护腕》发生后多年。蒙门无差，带一毛钱千年组。不是文，只是小号的深夜口嗨整理，很短很没品。剧透迷雾古代三部曲最重要的悬念之一，不建议有打算去读这套书的人阅读本篇。
Relationships: Alendi/Rashek | The Lord Ruler, Amon/Bethel Abraham, 蒙门
Kudos: 2





	When He Still Walked on Scadrial / 斯卡铎瑞尔神未眠

**Author's Note:**

> 我便是没想到诡秘这等热圈也能逼本文盲画手自割腿肉，不愧是你，冷船发现建造与驾驶者，所有配角工具人与被损害者的保护人

阿蒙来到斯卡铎瑞尔。就像其他伯特利留下传说的星球一样，这颗星球也在伯特利的精神烙印里占据醒目的一席之地。祂会选中斯卡铎瑞尔许是因这里和“地球”实在太过相似。阿蒙融进穿着白色长风衣的信徒走进某座教堂，主动与神父攀谈起来。祂得知这是碎瑛教的教堂，他们崇拜一位神王“统御主”。碎瑛教并非斯卡铎瑞尔主流宗教，正教名叫“幸存者教”。事实上，幸存者教部分流派对碎瑛教万分敌视，因二者崇拜的神明间有杀妻之仇——都到了神明层次怎么还跳不出红尘痴怨，阿蒙暗自好笑。  
神父看出祂的不解与不屑，却也没有恼怒。你是新到此地的南方人？我们不强求你理解祂的勇气与牺牲，唯望你不毁坏祂所爱的乐土。无意冒犯，但那些一口咬定幸存者就是统御主的南方人实在太过让人迷惑不解。你们的历史与我们不同，但熟悉信史的人都知道幸存者牺牲的是自己的肉身，神王牺牲的却是自己的道德（灵魂）。  
阿蒙来了兴趣：那给我讲讲你们那被唾骂的倒吊之神罢。  
神父说统御主本是拥有非凡之力的凡人，为将世界拯救于邪神期许的末日，升华为神祗，背负起残酷的命运：千年来，邪神日夜在祂耳侧污秽低语，若祂一旦屈膝，人类就将灭绝。而祂必须孤身对抗邪神的堕落诱惑，是因为一旦祂开口求救，祂的话语就会被邪神所扭曲，为邪神所利用，将更多无辜凡人卷入邪神的棋局。我们说祂牺牲的是灵魂，是因祂以己身为尺度（Ruler），擅自献祭了“他人”的幸福；为将人类整体从邪神手中保全，祂不得不投下近乎怨毒的诅咒，使许多人肉体变异、心灵凋敝。更有甚者，祂虽深爱生养祂的部族，却不得不让其遭遇比多数人更卑贱的命运，沦落至社会之底，受万人鄙夷。祂的肉体或许得以保存，但祂的灵魂受了万古的煎熬！幸存者的人类妻子便是祂与邪神的千年对弈中，一份微不足道的牺牲品。  
多年旅行来阿蒙第一次真心实意地吃惊。祂已经走了很远的路 ，也见识了几个伯特利为晋升留下的传说。但那些事迹大多幽默而浪漫，比如为报贫穷少女的一饭之恩而为她修筑起流淌彩虹与宝石的清泉。鲜少有如此宏大悲壮的叙事，精准胜过安提哥努斯预言的命运。  
神父又说了些从统御主笔记中破译的神学理论，什么碎裂的创世神，每个人体内不灭的神性，升华为神即是持有创世神的一块大碎片云云。阿蒙久违地兴奋起来：你在路过三个铝基生命文明七个黑洞和十个蚂蚁主宰的国度后很难不为熟悉的风景动心。更何况这是伯特利的痕迹，伯特利的锚，连亚伯拉罕家族都有所动摇时仍然虔信祂的座标。虽然不知伯特利是如何在此处培养起如此坚定的信众，还将自己被污染的讯息如实传递了出去，但听其叙述，也许正是有了他们的锚定，在孤身对抗外神的千年间，伯特利才没有彻底失控，还能在满月时分保持一分清醒（或疯狂，选词端乎你是不是被祂诅咒的亚伯拉罕一员而定）。  
即使在伯特利已经彻底陨落的现在，阿蒙仍然不忍（不忍！呵！）点破他们对“统御主”的崇拜将永远得不到回应了。他们似乎与幸存者教剑拔弩张，而那群自诩正义的正教拥趸听起来该死地熟悉。偷来幸存者教关键人士的自我认知或命运、以此干点有趣的事情……也不是不行，毕竟现在天色正好，脚踏车铃悦耳，而斯卡铎瑞尔人摒弃金属饰品、以宝石点缀一切的时尚又是那么顺眼……  
见阿蒙沉默，神父觉得也许是他的布道过分无聊了，决定讲些最新神学——或科学——进展：神王留下的谜语，近日有学者宣称破解了，说神王暗示天外另有星球，而“跃界者”能穿梭星际……  
阿蒙问：你们的神祗来自于外星？  
神父说：不，祂诞生于我们的世界。若非如此，祂牺牲泰瑞司民族的行为，岂不又只是祂所厌弃的、侵略者的单向奴役？  
你们的神明，统御主，若知晓还有其他星球存在……祂是否曾前往任何一处？  
想必没有，与邪神的对峙中，祂若选择了逃往其他星球，我们将无人幸存。  
那祂现在在何方？  
神父摇头：祂早已在三百年前逝去。那是一场惨烈的战役，是末日的开端，是邪神棋局的第一次将军。和谐与升华战士等等亲眼见证了那一切。  
阿蒙皱眉。伯特利何苦安排这种戏码？三百年前罗塞尔·古斯塔夫、祂非正式的“学徒”，甚至还没有出生。提前毁了锚对祂有何好处？  
那你们有何愿望？诉求？希冀？阿蒙偷走神父可能有的任何疑问，冷声道。恕我直言，无意冒犯——一个不会回应的神明有何吸引力？  
神父微笑着晃晃他戴满红铜戒指的右手：不失不忘祂的牺牲便是我们的愿望。蒙恩已久，报答尚且不及，何求回报？祂舍弃的人之名姓——“泰瑞司的拉刹克”，由我们见证，由我们记录。这是我们最微不足道的报偿了。  
阿蒙抬头望向统御主的神像：英俊的长发男子，白衣素净，象征受难的荆棘冠冕刚硬如铁，分明是清冷的打扮，偏偏戴了满手的耀眼戒指。祂执着羽毛笔的右手停在半空，似是在犹豫是否要如实写下所见的一切。而祂的眼神向着手头一本摊开的旧书，脆弱得一触即碎，与神明身份毫不匹配。  
“我将此言刻在金属之上，”神像下方是一行铭文。“除此之外者，皆不可信。”  
除非那根本就不是伯特利。  
除非伯特利在这宇宙中并非独一无二。  
除非伯特利——以及祂所代表的那些闪亮的、阿蒙无法理解的事物——因并非独一无二而独一无二。  
再给我讲讲祂升华前的故事，阿蒙说。祂身为人类时的故事。

**Author's Note:**

> *旧书当然是我强行塞千年组私货的永世英雄日记啦。借着碎瑛教口吻狂吹了一顿尺子顺便无视了他因科盲而犯下的种种傻逼罪行，爽啦。  
> **Scadrial在门的精神烙印占据一席之地-我确实愧疚地ship着门尺……尚不知命运之残酷的门，遇上已经被灭绝磨到半疯的尺……虽然两人性格的底子迥然不同，但某种意义上crossover吃得跟水仙一样也是没谁了  
> ***手边暂时没有任何书，设定出入就当AU；我能看出2136986处OOC，但我就是想写最后几句呀，嘤嘤【嘤你个大头  
> ****这两套书真的会有重合的读者吗，哈哈，哈哈哈【绝望而不失礼貌的笑声


End file.
